arigatou kazune
by ayano646cweety
Summary: ulang tahun karin yang tak diketahuinya. apa kejutan dari teman-temannya?


Hai! Hai! Hai!

Ini adalah fic pertama aku di kamichama Karin. Tapi kalau dijumlahin sama fic yang aku buat, ini adalah fic ketiga aku. Hehehe… curhat dikit ya…

Okey deh, karena aku suka banget sama Kazune, aku buat deh fic ini.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Koge Donbo selalu…

Pairing : KazuneKarin

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

ARIGATOU KAZUNE

Karin POV

"Hanazono! Ayo pulang!" panggil seseorang padaku Yang tengah asyik membolak-balik majalah terbaru minggu ini.

"Micchi. Baiklah, tunggu." Ucapku dan segera membereskan bukuku dan kumasukkan kedalam tas. Tapi serasa ada yang kurang…

"Kazune mana?" tanyaku. Ya, itulah yang kurasa kurang.

"Dia ada janji dengan Himeka." Jawab Micchi.

"Oh…" ucapku mengerti.

"Jangan cemburu." Ucap Micchi dengan senyum usilnya.

"Mana mungkin aku cemburu. Diakan sepupu angkat Kazune. Himeka juga teman baikku. Untuk apa aku cemburu." Ucap agak kesal. Jelas saja mana munkin aku cemburu. Lagipula Himeka lagi dekat dengan Kirika.

"Hahaha… kau imut sekali kalau sedang cemberut." Tawa Micchi yang menggelegar membuat teman-temanku yang masih dikelas menatapnya.

Yap! Aku Karin Hanazono. Sifatku ceria dan penuh semangat. Umurku 13 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama dengan Kazune, Himeka, Kazusa, dan juga Micchi. Aku sangat menyukai Kazune. Entah mengapa aku menyukainya, padahal dia selalu kasar dan sangat galak. Aku juga menyukai Jin Kuga. Dia sangat keren…

Aku sudah tak mempunyai orangtua lagi. Mereka meninggalkanku sendirian bersama kucing kesayanganku Shii. Mereka mengalami kecelakaan. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya lagi. Yang jelas aku sudah lama berteman dengan Kazune, sejak kecil. Dia mengajakku untuk tinggal bersamanya dirumah mewahnya. Orangtua Kazune menetap di Inggris.

Orang tua Kazune bernama Kazuto Kujo dan Suzuka Kujo. Mereka punya anak bernama Kazune Kujo dan Kazusa Kujo. Himeka diasuh oleh orangtua Kazune yang tinggal sendiri dipanti asuhan. Dan mereka mengatakan bahwa aku sangat mirip dengan ibu Kazune.

Orang disebelahku adalah Micchi Nishikiori. Dia amat menyayangiku, seperti adiknya sendiri. Akupun begitu. Micchi berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari aku dan Kazune. Dia sempat mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Tapi dia selamat karena ditolong oleh ayah Kazune. Kedua orangtuanyapun meninggal. Dan dia tinggal bersama Kazune sekarang.

Aku senang karena aku tak sendirian lagi. Aku bersama semua menjalani hidup dengan penuh keceriaan. Hampir setiap hari rumah tak terasa sepi karena ulahku dan Kazune yang selalu adu mulut. Dia jarang sekali mengalah dengan perempuan.

"Hanazono, kau tunggu dulu disini. Kazune memintaku untuk menyuruhmu menunggunya disini." Ucap Micchi waktu kami tiba didepan gerbang rumah mewah Kazune.

"Yah… baiklah." Ucapku dan menunggu didepan gerbang.

"Aku masuk dulu ya." Ucap Micchi dan beranjak masuk setelah gerbang terbuka.

Aku menunggu selama hampir 15 menit. Aku lelah berdiri menunggunya. Walaupun awan terlihat amat cerah, burung-burung berkicau ria dan langit berwarna biru, tapi aku sudah lelah dengan berdiri menunggu Kazune yang tak muncul-muncul.

Sebenarnya dia dimana. Aku bosan menunggu dan langsung masuk kerumah. Biarkan saja dia marah. Lama sekali aku menunggunya.

"Aku pulang." Ucapku dan langsung melepas sepatuku.

Aku melangkah gontai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua tepat kamarku berada. Bukan hanya kamarku, tapi kamar Kazusa dan Himeka juga ada dilantai 2. Berbeda dengan Micchi dan Kazune yang berada dilantai 3.

"Pssst… pssstt…" terdengar sebuah suara yang sangat lirih lagi pelan. Aku mencari-cari asal suara itu. Tapi sepertinya dari kamarku.

Aku tak begitu peduli, aku langsung berjalan santai menuju kamarku.

"Cklek." Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Pintu kamarku. Dan yang keluar adalah…

"Kazune? Sedang apa kau dikamarku?" Tanyaku penasaran. Jarang sekali dia masuk kekamarku.

"Bukankah Micchi sudah kusuruh untuk menyuruhmu menunggu digerbang?" Tanya Kazune yang juga tak kalah kaget denganku.

"Iya. Tapi aku lelah menunggumu. Lagipula kenapa kau sudah dirumah?" bentakku yang heboh.

"Aku baru akan menjemputmu. Ikut aku!" ucapnya yang langsung menarik tanganku kearah lantai 3.

"Mau kemana?" tanyaku panic.

"Kekamarku." Ucapnya dan membuatku kaget tentunya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan keras.

"Ganti pakaian." Ucapnya dan tetap menarikku.

"Aku punya kamar! Bajuku disana semua!" bentakku tapi tak ada respon dari Kazune.

"Pakai ini." Ucap Kazune setiba dikamarnya seraya melempar sebuah baju terusan bermotif bunga yang warnyanya pink.

"Kenapa pakai pakaian begini? Memang mau kemana?" Tanya ku terkejut melihat baju itu.

"Pakai saja. Aku tunggu diluar." Ucapnya dan langsung menutup pintu kamarnya.

Kenapa sih dia? Aneh. Tak punya pilihan aku langsung ganti seragamku dengan baju itu. Sangat cantik baju itu. Aku menyukainya.

"Sudah belum? Lama sekali kau Karin!" teriak Kazune yang membuatku menutup kupingku. Diseperti memakai TOA saja.

"IYA!" seruku tak kalah keras. Entah dia menutup kupingnya atau tidak.

"Cepat keluar!" bentaknya lagi. Akupun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sudah." Ucapku saat membuka pintu.

Kulihat Kazune terdiam saat melihatku. Kalau tak salah lihat, ada semburat merah diwajahnya yang putih. Tapi dia buru-buru berpaling dan menarik tanganku lagi.

"Hei! Bisa pelan-pelan tidak?" ucapku kesal.

Dia berhenti tepat dipintu kamarku. Aku bingung, memangnya ada apa dikamarku. Waktu Kazune mengetuk pintu, terdengar sebuah suara keras.

"KARIN! TANJOBI! OPEN THE DOOR!" Seru suara yang aku kenal. Himeka.

Aku kaget dan Kazune membuka pintu kamarku. Aku terbelalak saat melihat balon disekitar dinding dengan pita mengitari dinding kamarku. Kamarku cukup luas, dan yang menarik perhatianku adalah. KUE!

"Karin. Selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Kazune yang dari tadi disampingku.

"Karin! Selama ulang tahun!" seru Himeka dan Kazusa disusul Shii yang menghambur kepelukanku.

"Hanazono. Happy birthday!" seru Micchi dan menyodorkan kue ulang tahun itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku saja lupa dengan ulang tahun ku…" Ucapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku tak menyangka. Aku benar-benar lupa hari ini tanggal 3 Oktober.

"Tiup lilinnya Karin." Ucap Kazune dengan senyum yang menyihirku sesaat.

"Make you wish." Ucap Micchi.

'aku ingin bersama-sama selamanya dengan kalian. Dan aku ingin Kazune ada disisiku selamanya…' itu adalah permintaanku. Dan aku langsung meniup lilin itu.

"Apa permintaanmu Karin?" Tanya Himeka.

"Aku ingin bersama-sama selamanya dengan kalian. Dan aku ingin Kazune ada disisiku selamanya…" ucapku tersenyum.

"Hahh?" Kazune melongo. Aku baru sadar aku telah mengucapkan permintaanku tentang Kazune. Sontak aku menundukan kepalaku dan…

"Aku juga Karin." Ucap Kazune dan mengangkat wajahku.

"Kazune…" desahku malu. Tapi tiba-tiba dia menciumku. Di bibir. Aku membelalakkan mataku saat itu.

Merasa ada yang memperhatikanku, aku dan Kazune melapaskan diri masing-masing. Kazune menatapku, akupun begitu.

"Kazusa… apa kita sebaiknya keluar?" terdengar suara Himeka pelan, tapi tetap terdengar.

"Baik. Ayo!" ucap Kazusa yang langsung menarik HImeka keluar.

"Hanazono… Kujo… semoga kalian bisa bahagia." Ucap Micchi tersenyum dan ikut keluar.

Tinggalah aku dan Kazune yang masih terdiam.

"Ini kado dari ku." Ucap Kazune memecah keheningan.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanyaku saat menerima hadiah itu.

"Tentu." Ucapnya.

Kado yang berbentuk kotak kecil dengan bungkusan kertas kado berwarna pink dan sebuah pita. Aku membukanya perlahan. Sebuah kotak. Aku membuka kotak itu, dan kudapati kalung yang bandulnya berbentuk hati dan terukir K&K.

"Akan kupasangkan untukmu." Ucap Kazune dan mulai memasangkan kalung itu dileherku.

"Terimakasih Kazune…" ucapku dan memeluknya.

"Sama-sama…" balas Kazune.

Normal POV

"Kazune romantic juga ya…" ucap Himeka kagum.

"Tentu. Kakakku gitu lho…" ucap Kazusa bangga,

"Sekarang Hanazono dan Kujo sudah bersatu. Bagaimana denganmu dan Kirika, Himeka?" Tanya Micchi yang melirik kearah Himeka.

"Micchi…" desah Himeka malu. Terdapat semburat merah diwajahnya.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Tanya Kazune tiba-tiba yang melihat Micchi, Kazusa, dan Himeka mengintip dipintu.

"Kazune…" ucap mereka kompak.

THE END

Akhirnya jadi juga fic ini. Gaje banget ya? Hehehe…

Setelah ini ada kisahnya Himeka dan Kirika. Ditunggu ya bagi penggemarnya.

Baiklah, saya mohon maaf kalau ceritanya gaje berat.

Semoga readers and authors mau berkenan membacanya.

Akhir kata yang tak akan lupa Ayano ucapkan.

ARIGATOU AND R&R

PLEASE…..


End file.
